


Assignment

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I missed you."<br/>Tony sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignment

   
It lasted just over two glorious weeks. Neither could say who really started it, nor which one of them was more surprised, but once the floodgates had been opened they threw themselves into it with gusto. They spent every waking moment while they were not in the office together, latching onto each other with lips and fingers and tongues at every opportunity, and it wasn’t long before their bodies held no secrets from each other anymore. Tony laughed at himself for acting like a horny teenager, and Gibbs was amazed that a mere glimpse of Tony’s naked body shortened his recovery time to being practically non-existent. It was intense and wonderful, and the happiest two weeks of Tony’s life. He should have known it wouldn’t last, of course.  
   
During their second week together, Gibbs started spending more and more time in MTAC and with the Director when they were at the office, and Tony tried asking Gibbs what was going on but his lover kept his mouth shut. When a week later the team were called into Vance’s office, Tony had a bad feeling, and he was right. Vance dropped his bomb as soon as they had all filed into the Director’s office.  
   
“Agent Gibbs is going on assignment to Afghanistan.”  
   
The shock on their faces was clearly visible, and Gibbs swallowed hard. McGee and Bishop stared at him with questioning eyes, but Gibbs barely paid them any attention. He was focused on Tony, and it was the accusation he saw in his lover’s gaze that made him lower his eyes. Both Tony and Gibbs remained silent while McGee and Bishop asked questions.  
   
“What? Why?”  
   
“How long?”  
   
“What kind of assignment?”  
   
“What about our team?”  
   
Vance silenced them by holding up his hand.  
   
“Gibbs will be on a secret mission, so I can’t give any details. Agent DiNozzo will take over here as temporary team lead, and you’ll be working cases as usual. We expect the assignment to last about a month. This change will be effective immediately. Agent Gibbs is going home to pack right now, and will fly out tonight.”  
   
Tony’s accusatory gaze now started to show anger as well, and Gibbs swallowed again. When Vance dismissed them and they returned to the bullpen, Gibbs collected his things and headed for the elevator, not surprised when Tony followed him. It was Tony who flipped the emergency switch and rounded on Gibbs.  
   
“Quite a coincidence that this mission comes up at this time.”  
   
“Tony…”  
   
“But then, you’ve always taught us that there is no such thing as a coincidence, so what conclusion am I supposed to draw from that, hmmm? It couldn’t possibly be that you are running away from what’s happening between us, could it?”  
   
Gibbs just looked at Tony uncomfortably.  
   
“I should have known, I guess, but I never thought you would go to these extremes to run from this, Gibbs.”  
   
Gibbs swallowed again.  
   
“This isn’t going to go away, Gibbs. This thing will be right here waiting for you when you come back, only then you’ll have to deal with an angry lover instead of a hopeful one.”  
   
Gibbs looked away.  
   
“You don’t have anything to say to me?”  
   
When the silence lasted long moments, Tony sighed and flipped the switch to start the elevator moving again. When they arrived at the garage, Gibbs finally turned to look at Tony again, his gaze a mixture of desire and regret. This time it was Tony who turned away, and when he heard the elevator doors close behind his fleeing lover, he had to steady himself against the wall to keep from collapsing. He took a couple of minutes to calm himself before he returned to the bullpen, and when he did, he ignored the questions from McGee and Bishop. He couldn’t deal with them right then, and after a few minutes they fell quiet, realizing Tony was reeling just as much as they were, and all three of them used the remainder of the afternoon to try to process this unexpected turn of events for themselves.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Despite everything, the three of them quickly found their rhythm together, and as the weeks passed they got used to working together without Gibbs. McGee was taking over more and more of Tony’s SFA tasks, and Tony grew into his leadership role much better and quicker than all those years ago when Gibbs had disappeared on them. Vance was pleased with how things were going and didn’t hesitate to tell Tony that during their frequent briefings. But as the day of Gibbs’ expected return approached, Tony got a sinking feeling in his gut.  
   
Tony liked leading the team and it was going well this time around, the three of them working together smoothly and all of them pulling their weight. But in the evenings Tony was at home alone, and then he battled pain and anger and desperation. He was still furious with Gibbs for running away from him like this, and it hurt deeply that Gibbs would choose to flee to the other side of the world rather than face what was happening between them. Neither one of them was any good at talking about personal stuff, but he had expected better from Gibbs after all these years, felt he deserved better. Tony had sent a couple of e-mails and texts to Gibbs, not really expecting and indeed not getting any replies. And then, a couple of days before Gibbs was due to return, Vance called Tony to his office.  
   
“You wanted to see me?”  
   
“Come in, DiNozzo. Sit.”  
   
Tony settled across from Vance in one of the chairs facing the Director’s desk.  
   
“I have some news, DiNozzo.”  
   
“You heard from Gibbs?”  
   
Vance shook his head.  
   
“Not directly. I spoke with the commander in charge of the mission. It seems things are more complicated than we first thought. They want Gibbs to stay longer.”  
   
Tony nodded. He’d known it, had felt it in his gut.  
   
“How long?”  
   
“At least another couple of weeks, maybe two months.”  
   
Tony blinked, then sighed and nodded again.  
   
“You okay with leading the team till then, DiNozzo? You’re doing a good job at it.”  
   
“Thanks, Director. Yeah, I’ll keep acting as team lead. I kinda like it.”  
   
Tony grinned at the last part, and Vance smirked back.  
   
“Good. You’ll inform your team?”  
   
“Will do. Thanks, Director.”  
   
Bishop and McGee weren’t very surprised either when Tony gave them the news of Gibbs’ extended mission, and started talking to Tony about finding a probie for their team.  
   
~~~~~  
   
When Gibbs had already been away for four months, things started changing for the team again. Tony had noticed McGee spending more time at the Cyber Crimes division, which had been moved out of the basement and had actual offices with windows and sunlight now, and Tony had recognized a certain longing on McGee’s face when he talked about it. Bishop seemed distracted sometimes, lost in thought more than she had before, and Tony decided to take his team out for drinks and have a frank conversation. After some initial small talk, Tony just threw the question out there.  
   
“Do you two want to leave the team?”  
   
McGee and Bishop masked their surprise reasonably well, but Tony smirked knowingly.  
   
“Come on, I know you two. You’ve been waxing lyrical about Cyber Crimes at lot lately, Tim, and I can see you want to go there. And you, Ellie, are unhappy that you and Jake have to keep secrets from each other and are thinking about returning to NSA.”  
   
Both McGee and Bishop blushed a little, but Tony shook his head.  
   
“Don’t worry about it, I understand. It’s different now, and it’s okay to look around.”  
   
McGee found his voice first.  
   
“I have to admit, Cyber Crimes is looking very good to me these days. But I want to assure you, Tony, that it has nothing to do with you and the way you lead the team. I think you’re a very good lead, on par with Gibbs. But we’ve been a team for over a decade now, and while I still love it, I just have this feeling that it’s time to move on.”  
   
He looked at Tony a little apologetically.  
   
“I know, Timmy, I know.”  
   
Bishop joined in again.  
   
“You’re right, Tony. I have been thinking about going back to NSA, and it’s all about Jake. I love working with you guys, and I love the job, but it’s driving me crazy that he and I can’t talk things through the way we used to. It feels like it’s putting a strain on our marriage, and my marriage has to come before my job. Jake and I have been talking about it a little, and he really wants me to come back to NSA as well.”  
   
Tony nodded at her, giving her a reassuring smile.  
   
“Your marriage should come before your job. Like I said, I understand.”  
   
“But if we leave, what will you do, Tony? Without a team?”  
   
“Actually, that’s the other reason I wanted to talk to you about this. Vance is apparently pretty pleased with the way we’ve been handling things, and has made me an offer.”  
   
They looked at him curiously. McGee asked first.  
   
“What kind of offer?”  
   
“Rota.”  
   
McGee grinned.  
   
“Again?”  
   
Tony grinned back.  
   
“Yeah. It seems they will keep offering it to me until I finally take it.”  
   
“And you’re thinking about it for real this time?”  
   
“Yeah… Not much left for me here, not like last time.”  
   
They both threw a scrutinizing look at Tony when they heard the sadness in his voice, but didn’t know what caused it. All three of them drank in silence for a while, then talked some more before they wished each other good night. The following morning, they went to talk to the Director. Having already spoken with Tony a couple of times, Vance wasn’t surprised, and had been busy making plans of his own. Things were set in motion, and within two weeks, their transfers were arranged.  
   
The night before he would fly out to Spain, Tony went to Gibbs’ house, taking one last look around. He crawled onto the bed where Gibbs had made love to him so many times during those precious two weeks and closed his eyes, picturing every detail, resignedly brushing away the few tears that escaped him at the memories. After a while he went down to the basement, running his hands softly over the unfinished project Gibbs had left in his hurry to run away, then settled on his usual step of the stairs and took out his phone. He reread all the unanswered texts he’d sent Gibbs over the past couple of months, then hesitated only a moment before typing one final message. Pressing Send, Tony put away his phone and went back upstairs, locking the door behind him, his last message to Gibbs echoing in his mind.  
   
Goodbye Jethro.  
   
~~~~~  
   
And so it was that when Gibbs at last returned, six and a half months after he had hurriedly left, he found another team lead at his desk, and another team in his part of the bullpen. Looking around, Gibbs spotted Vance on the balcony, and made his way upstairs. Shaking hands, they greeted each other.  
   
"Welcome back, Gibbs."  
   
"Leon."  
   
Vance led the way into his office, closing the door behind them while Gibbs dropped his coat over the back of a chair before seating himself. When Vance had taken a seat as well, they stared at each other a moment.  
   
"Where's my team, Leon?"  
   
"You haven't read your e-mails yet, have you."  
   
Gibbs snorted. Of course he hadn't, and Vance knew it. Vance studied Gibbs a moment.  
   
"Why didn't you call your boy, Gibbs?"  
   
That startled Gibbs. Did Vance know? But then he remembered Vance had referred to Tony as Gibbs' boy before, and he relaxed a little. Vance didn't mean anything by it, it was just his way of referring to DiNozzo because Vance knew Gibbs was always protective of Tony, probably thought they had a father/son thing going. Gibbs answered carefully.  
   
"Secret mission, Leon. I could hardly be making social calls."  
   
Vance's eyes hardened a little.  
   
"I wouldn't call staying in touch with your loyal Second a social call, Gibbs."  
   
Gibbs' eyes narrowed. There was something more going on here than he had originally thought. Vance had never really understood exactly how much Tony was worth, so why was he on Tony's side now? Gibbs hedged his bets.  
   
"What did I miss?"  
   
"DiNozzo impressed me, Gibbs. He's a natural team lead. Great instincts. Knows his people too."  
   
Gibbs nodded. He had often relied on Tony's knowledge of what was going on with the team to steer him in the right direction in handling them. And he had always known that Tony was good, would be very good at leading a team.  
   
"He puts his people's needs first. Helps them. Does what's right for them."  
   
Gibbs stayed silent, studying Vance.  
   
"He let them go."  
   
"What??"  
   
Vance smirked.   
   
"For their own good. McGee is flourishing as team lead at Cyber Crimes, doing an outstanding job. Bishop's back at NSA, acting as our liaison. Helpful to us, plus I think it saved her marriage. The secrets were tearing her and her husband apart a little. You didn't notice?"  
   
Gibbs stared at him. He hadn't noticed. Had maybe even added to it by questioning Jake that time in the diner, forcing yet another secret to be kept between Bishop and her husband for a while. Gibbs breathed deeply, trying to keep his calm. He was pretty confident he could get the two of them back, but he had to know the most important thing first.  
   
"Where's DiNozzo?"  
   
Vance couldn't help a little niggle of satisfaction at being the one to tell Gibbs the news. The man had been a thorn in his side ever since he became Director, and while they had developed a tentative friendship, he couldn't stop a small spike of glee from flashing through him at taking Gibbs down a peg.  
   
"DiNozzo finally accepted the team lead in Rota."  
   
Gibbs stared at him a moment, then turned his eyes to the window, staring unseeing into the distance. Vance frowned. He hadn't expected this, the forlorn look on Gibbs' face, sadness and guilt clearly showing in his normally impassive expression. Vance let the moment last a little, then his voice sounded in the room again, softer this time.  
   
"Jethro?"  
   
Taking his time, Gibbs schooled his features into a mask again, then nodded. He looked back to Vance.  
   
"So be it. Am I getting a new team?"  
   
Vance could barely hide the surprise in his eyes, then nodded back.  
   
"If you want."  
   
"What else am I going to do?"  
   
Vance contemplated Gibbs a few moments.  
   
"Take a few days, get settled in. I'll have files of possible new agents for you by Monday."  
   
"Have them for me tomorrow, Leon. I'll be here at seven."  
   
Standing and taking his coat, Gibbs departed. Vance sighed. This was not what he had expected.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Gibbs made his way back to his house quickly, but avoided the bedroom where he had spent so much time with Tony. He used the downstairs bathroom, put his clothes in the washing machine, then settled on the couch. He sighed. He only had himself to blame, and he knew it, had known it from the start. But he had hoped. Hoped that Tony would be able to forgive him, forgive him for all his stupidity, forgive him for everything. But Tony was gone, had gone where he deserved to be, what he had always been destined for. Team lead in Rota, a choice assignment. Exactly right for Tony.   
   
Gibbs made the bourbon in his glass swirl, then took another sip. For over six months, Gibbs had been beating himself up over this, and deserved everything he dished out to himself. He'd been a coward, a dirty low-down coward, and Tony deserved so much better. Better than him.   
   
Those two weeks - two weeks and three days, his mind supplied - had been the best of his life, and that was the problem. They had been better even than what he remembered from his time with Shannon and Kelly, and that was just plain unacceptable. But his girls had been gone for years, and he shouldn't expect that the strength of his feelings for them would last as strongly as they had when they had still been alive, but then again, he had thought that those feelings would remain with him always. And then Tony happened.  
   
Tony, who had gotten under his skin from the very first day they had met in that alley in Baltimore. Tony, who had stayed loyal to him even when Gibbs couldn't even remember the younger man. Tony, who had turned down promotion after promotion to stay on Gibbs' team. Tony, who had remained true to him for all these years despite Gibbs' indifferent treatment of him. Tony, who had given himself to Gibbs without hesitation when it finally happened. Tony, whom Gibbs had betrayed.  
   
Gibbs took out his phone, and scrolled through the messages. He didn't get many, and over the past few months, had only received texts from Tony. They clearly showed the progression of Tony's thoughts, and Gibbs' heart clenched when he read them again. The first texts were questioning, asking how things were going and when he would be back. Then they became demanding, telling Gibbs to contact him, to let Tony know what was going on. Next was pleading, asking Gibbs to please let Tony know that he was alright, give some proof of life. And then there was that last message, which had been the one to finally break Gibbs.   
   
Goodbye Jethro.  
   
Gibbs sighed again, his heart breaking. He was a bastard and he knew it. He closed his eyes and leant back onto the couch, not sleeping, merely resting while he waited for morning to arrive again.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Tony was having a great time! The job was wonderful, he was thoroughly enjoying himself as the team lead of one of the most prestigious teams NCIS had. His team respected him and admired him, and they followed him without question. He had found the Rota office in a shambles, and had quickly put it back to rights, asserting his authority with Vance's backing. When they had gotten to know each other a little, and the team found they could trust Tony to have their backs with anything, they had devoted themselves to him, and Tony was both grateful and surprised.   
   
The support he received from Vance was a surprise too, but Tony was thankful for it. Vance had never been a fan of his, but these last few months, after Gibbs had left and Tony had taken over the MCRT, Vance's attitude towards Tony had changed. They had had frequent briefings, Vance actually helping Tony and giving him tips, and Tony had been pleased that Vance had kept an eye on him after his move to Rota, calls to MTAC to shoot the breeze with Vance and bounce thoughts off of the Director a valuable help in Tony's handling of the team.   
   
His days were great, but his nights were lonely and painful. He left the office late at night, trying to postpone the time when he would be alone again, even though he knew that time would inevitably come. As soon as his team left, Tony buried himself in files and reports, trying to keep himself busy. But despite all that, Tony knew that he had to go home sometime. His apartment in Rota was sparsely furnished and sterile, and he had gone back to sleeping in a single bed, not even feeling like going out to explore the clubs and bars his team had recommended to him on more than one occasion. As soon as Tony returned to his temporary home, he sighed and slumped, letting the memories of Gibbs wash over him reluctantly.  
   
It was fair to say that Gibbs had broken his heart. For just over two weeks, everything had been perfect, all that Tony had ever dreamed of. But when Gibbs had left, had fled without so much as a goodbye, Tony had been both exasperated and sad. That last night in Gibbs' basement had been the straw that had broken the camel's back, reading all his messages and knowing they had been ignored, and Tony had known that it had been the last time he would ever let Gibbs get away with ignoring him.  
   
~~~~~  
   
It took months for Gibbs to train his new team to anything resembling something he could trust. The three probies - even though two of them had plenty of agency experience, Gibbs just couldn't think of them as anything else… they didn't measure up to McGee or Bishop, and Gibbs couldn't even start to compare them to Tony - just couldn't seem to remember how Gibbs liked things, and he was constantly correcting them. The only thing that spoke in their favor was that they apparently could stand being around Gibbs for prolonged periods of time without disintegrating, and Vance thought that was enough to keep them on Gibbs' team.  
   
Vance and Gibbs had plenty of discussions about his team and how to handle them, and Vance made quite a few allowances he wouldn't have made for anyone else but Gibbs - and maybe DiNozzo. Vance hadn't told Gibbs about his at least weekly conferences with DiNozzo, and wasn't about to, and he presumed rightly that there had been no contact between the two men ever since Gibbs had left. He still had a strange feeling about what was going on between the two of them, but he trusted both of them enough to know by now that they would tell him about it if it became necessary.   
   
Gibbs sighed once again as his new team stared at the plasma, unable to connect the dots. It was moments like these when Gibbs really missed Tony on the job, because he just knew DiNozzo would have made some intuitive leap that would have their case breaking wide open by now. But even though months had passed, Gibbs still missed Tony more in his bed than anywhere else, and he continued to chastise himself for the way he had treated his lover.  
   
Gibbs wasn't surprised when Vance called him into his office again, but did startle at the message Vance conveyed.  
   
~~~~~  
   
"DiNozzo's returning two weeks from now."  
   
Gibbs carefully schooled his features.  
   
"Oh?"  
   
“He found someone who is perfect for leading the Rota team, and willingly gave up his own leadership for the good of the team.”  
   
Gibbs quirked his lips in a small smile. Tony was always thinking of others first, and there was a time he would have done anything for Gibbs too. The smile disappeared. That time was over, and Gibbs only had himself to blame for it. Focusing on Vance again, Gibbs showed his curiosity.  
   
“What’s he going to do now?”  
   
“We’ve been talking about various options, it’s up to him whether he wants to discuss those with you or not. I just thought you should know that he’s coming back, so you can think about whether you want to try to get him back on your team. Though I think that will be difficult.”  
   
Gibbs nodded.  
   
“Thanks, Leon.”  
   
Making his way to the elevator and down to the coffee stand in the Yard, Gibbs thought that getting Tony back would indeed be difficult. But though he would love to have Tony on his team again, he was even more anxious to have him back in his house and bed. And that would be even more difficult. He sighed. He had an awful lot to make up for, but he had to try. He needed Tony. He loved Tony.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Two weeks later, Tony smirked widely at the stunned expression on Gibbs’ face when the older man walked into his home and found Tony sprawled out on his couch.  
   
“Hey, Gibbs.”  
   
Gibbs just stared at Tony, amazed and grateful and curious, his heart hammering in his chest at the mere sight of the younger man. Tony was looking healthy and tan, highlights in his hair from the sun he had obviously enjoyed during his months in Spain, and his eyes still sparkled with mirth. Gibbs wanted to rush over and take Tony into his arms and never let him go again, but sensed that would not be welcome. At last he managed to tear his eyes away from Tony to let them quickly scan the room, spotting Tony’s bags and a few boxes neatly piled in the corner. Tony had followed his line of sight, and spoke again.  
   
“Oh, yeah. My place is sublet for a couple of months still, so you’re letting me stay here for a while.”  
   
When Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that statement, Tony raised one too, his voice a mixture of amusement and defiance.  
   
“You owe me. Big.”  
   
Letting out a quiet breath, Gibbs nodded.  
   
“We’re picking up more of my stuff from storage tomorrow. And I’m taking the master bedroom. You can continue to sleep on the couch.”  
   
Gibbs nodded again.  
   
“I prepared dinner. If you turn on the oven, it will be ready in about an hour.”  
   
Tony noticed a twinkle appear in Gibbs’ eyes, and tried very hard to hide his own merriment.  
   
“And can I get you another beer while I’m in the kitchen turning on the oven, DiNozzo?”  
   
“That would be appreciated. You know, as long as you’re going to the kitchen anyway…”  
   
The innocent look and tone made it difficult for Gibbs to suppress a grin.  
   
“Anything else I can get you?”  
   
“Nah, a beer will be enough for now. And feel free to take one for yourself as well.”  
   
This time the grin did escape Gibbs’ lips as he obediently went to the kitchen, turned on the oven and returned with two opened beers. Tony smiled at him as he accepted the beer, then patted the seat of the couch next to him.  
   
“You can sit here if you want.”  
   
Gibbs let out a chuckle while he settled next to Tony. They clinked their beer bottles together and each took a large sip. Gibbs stared at his hands holding the bottle while he swallowed the beer and the lump in his throat, then spoke softly.  
   
“Welcome back, Tony.”  
   
After a short hesitation, he added more.  
   
“I missed you.”  
   
“Yeah, me too.”  
   
That made Gibbs look up, finding Tony’s gaze. He saw a world of emotion swirling around in those green orbs. Tony smiled a little ruefully.  
   
“Don’t get your hopes up, Jethro. I meant it, you’re sleeping on the couch. You have a lot to make up for before I even start thinking about letting you get your hands on my ass again.”  
   
Gibbs nodded.  
   
“I know. But thank you for coming here, Tony.”  
   
Tony sighed softly.  
   
“Where else was I gonna go, Jethro?”  
   
And that remark, even more than the one about letting Gibbs get his hands on Tony’s ass again, gave Gibbs hope that maybe they would be able to work this out, given time. Because he knew that Tony had plenty of options, he could have easily arranged for a place to stay in the two weeks before he came back, whether it be an apartment or a hotel or a friend, but he had chosen not to do that and come stay with Gibbs instead.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Tony sighed as he rolled into bed later that night and closed his eyes, letting the evening play out in his mind again. They had packed away Tony’s things while dinner was in the oven, then eaten. They’d talked a little, Tony telling some stories from his time in Spain, Gibbs sharing a few experiences from his mission about which he obviously couldn’t say much, and about his new team. They had stayed away from the emotional stuff intentionally, neither one of them was ready for that this evening, and they had refrained from touching each other too.  
   
Rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes, Tony thought back to a couple of weeks ago. While Tony had loved being the team lead in Rota, he had been miserable when he wasn’t at work. He had quickly realized that he couldn’t stay away from Gibbs, couldn’t let him go, no matter how deeply the older man’s actions had hurt him. Tony had lost his heart to Gibbs a long time ago, and there was no getting over him. So when he saw that Miguel, his SFA in Rota, was ready to lead the team, Tony hadn’t hesitated in talking about it with Vance during their many briefings. When Vance asked him what he wanted to do when Miguel took over the team, take another assignment or return to DC, Tony’s response had been quick and sure. DC, of course. Even though Tony hadn’t spoken to or heard anything from Gibbs for nearly a year, he had heard from the Director when Gibbs had returned and that he was training up a new team. Vance’s gaze had been curious and assessing even through the video feed.  
   
“Would you want to get back on Gibbs’ team?”  
   
Tony had hesitated then. He’d asked himself that question a hundred times, but had not come up with a final answer yet.  
   
“I don’t know. What other options are there?”  
   
“I can think of a few.”  
   
“Care to share those with me, Director?”  
   
“You make a good team lead, DiNozzo. We could use another team here in DC, and you’d be able to pick your own people.”  
   
“Sounds promising.”  
   
“But the way you sorted out the Rota office in just a couple of weeks was impressive. You have a knack for reading people and situations.”  
   
Tony hid his pleased grin. Vance had really warmed up to him.  
   
“There are other offices I’d like to send you to, do an assessment of them, give me your recommendations. It would mean traveling around.”  
   
Tony considered that for a few moments, then nodded.  
   
“That sounds like an interesting challenge, Director. I’ll definitely think about that.”  
   
“Think about this as well then. I can also see value in you getting involved in FLETC, training and picking out recruits for NCIS.”  
   
Tony chuckled.  
   
“Me? A teacher? I’m not so sure about that.”  
   
“We can discuss the exact duties you would be performing there if you decide to go that way.”  
   
“Okay… I’ll keep it in mind.”  
   
“Or…”  
   
Curious, Tony cocked his head a little.  
   
“Yes?”  
   
“I've been thinking we could use an experienced agent who can step into any team to help out, like a trouble shooter. You could be a roving agent, based in DC, but going where needed. You have the ability to fit in easily, so you would be a good choice for something like that.”  
   
Tony’s eyes widened a little, Vance was giving him options he never would have expected or thought of himself. Vance saw his reaction.  
   
“You don’t have to decide now, DiNozzo. Think about it. Meanwhile we have a desk and a stack of cold cases for you back here in DC, until you’ve made a decision.”  
   
“Thank you, Director.”  
   
“We’ll talk about this more when you’re back here.”  
   
And then Vance had cut the feed without even giving Tony the opportunity to say goodbye.  
   
Tony had thought about the options Vance had given him a lot ever since that talk. There were elements in each that appealed to him, and things that he wasn’t so sure about. His whole reason for returning to DC was to reconnect with Gibbs, so the two jobs that would have him traveling around a lot kind of defeated the purpose, even if he had to admit that being a roving agent – Very Special Roving Agent Anthony DiNozzo – sounded kind of, well, cool! Going around the offices to do assessments sounded good too, and he was even a bit honored that Vance would place such trust in his judgment. The FLETC option appealed to him least, but maybe if he talked to Vance about it in more detail that would change. Having his own team in DC would be the most obvious choice, the most comfortable one too, something he was already used to, but it would depend on how soon he could find good people for his team and train them up. Yes, Tony had a lot to think about, and he knew he wanted to talk to Gibbs about it too.  
   
As soon as Vance had arranged Tony’s transfer back to DC, Tony tried to decide how he was going to handle things with Gibbs. When Tony had left for Spain, his assignment was meant to be for at least a year, so he had sublet his apartment. Now that he was returning a few months earlier than planned, he had to find another place to stay. He knew he could easily find another apartment to rent for a few months, could even stay at a hotel or crash with one of his frat buddies for a while, but none of those really appealed to him. In his heart he knew where he wanted to be, but he refused to go to Gibbs hat in hand to ask him if he could please stay with the man. And then Tony smirked to himself. Why ask? Gibbs’ door was always open, and Tony figured Gibbs owed him. Decision made, he actually looked forward to the expression on Gibbs’ face when he found Tony in his home.  
   
In the darkness of the bedroom, Tony smiled at the memory. Gibbs’ expression had exceeded Tony’s expectations, the stunned look had been priceless, and Tony had had trouble hiding his amusement. Then when he had simply dictated how it was going to be and sent Gibbs to the kitchen to turn on the oven, for a moment he worried that he had gone too far, but then Gibbs had asked him about getting a beer for him too, and they had both seen the twinkle in the other’s eyes. As Gibbs disappeared into the kitchen, Tony breathed deeply in relief that it had gone well, and also to try to get his emotions under control. Seeing Gibbs again after nearly a year of no contact had set his heart racing. Gibbs looked just the same, a little more tired maybe, and a little more sad, but he was still as handsome and strong and attractive as ever, and Tony had felt his desire rise instantly. He clamped down on it fiercely, refusing to let himself give into it right away. They had a long way to go before he could allow himself that.

Despite all the thoughts running through his mind, Tony easily fell asleep, calmed by the fact that he was in Gibbs' bed again.

~~~~~

Downstairs on the couch, Gibbs was having a more difficult time getting to sleep. He was amazed and pleased and grateful that Tony was here, but worried because he still hadn't been able to figure out how to get Tony to forgive him, to explain to him why Gibbs had done what he had done, even though he had been thinking about it ever since Vance had let him know Tony was returning, since before that actually. And even though they had talked a little tonight, Gibbs had no idea how they would continue from here. They hadn't even spoken about what Tony was going to do now that he was back, and Gibbs had no idea what they would do tomorrow. Gibbs smirked to himself. Except for picking up some of Tony's things from storage of course, as per Tony's orders.

So when in the morning, after a short night of sleep, Gibbs woke to the sounds of coffee percolating and breakfast being prepared, he got up and curiously padded over to the kitchen on his bare feet. Finding Tony at the counter dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, his hair still mussed from sleep, Gibbs licked his lips in desire.

"Morning, Tony."

Tony looked up and smiled, then swallowed. Gibbs was dressed in only pajama bottoms, and the sight of his bare chest covered in silver hair darkened Tony's pupils with want. Gibbs was pleased to see it, but understood when Tony visibly shoved that away and answered softly.

"Morning, Jethro. Coffee is almost ready. Sit."

Gibbs sat down and watched Tony moving around, setting things on to the table, handing Gibbs his coffee. Gibbs took an appreciative sip of the scalding liquid.

"Thanks."

Tony just nodded.

"We didn't talk about this last night. What are you going to do today, Tony?"

Tony answered while he put the last of breakfast onto the table, then sat down across from Gibbs and started digging into the food.

"You'll drive me to the office, introduce me to your team. I'd like to meet them. Then I'm going to brief with Vance, say hi to Ducky and Palmer, talk to Abby and visit Tim. Then we'll go pick up my stuff from storage."

Gibbs hid a smile when Tony told him all this like it was an order again. He kind of liked Tony like this. The younger man had changed a little during the past year, giving orders as if he had done so all his life, and Gibbs realized that that was how it was supposed to have been. But Tony had taken a backseat to Gibbs voluntarily all these years, and again Gibbs felt a stab of guilt. Yet another thing he had to make up for. Then a thought struck him, and Gibbs voiced it.

"You want me to go with you to see Abby?"

Tony looked at him curiously while he chewed a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Why?"

"You know how she is. I wouldn't want you to get away from there with bruises."

Tony grinned, understanding dawning on him.

"She won't hit me, Gibbs. I told her I'd meet her at her lab at ten and take her out for a CafPow. She can't wait to see me."

Gibbs snorted. 

"Yeah, just so she can work herself up to a good tantrum before punching your arm. Really hard."

Tony laughed.

"That what she did to you?"

"I let her get in a good one before I stopped her."

"Sure you did. But then, you disappeared without a word. I, on the other hand, spoke to Abby a lot before I left, and we talked or messaged a couple of times a week while I was away. She's not angry with me, Jethro."

"You did?"

Tony nodded.

"With Tim too, and Palmer and Bishop. Ducky and I spoke by phone many times."

Gibbs was surprised. None of them had ever mentioned to him that they were in contact with Tony. They had all been angry with Gibbs, and he had had to work hard to gain back even some semblance of the relationship Gibbs had had with them before he'd left. Tony saw the pain and guilt on Gibbs' face, and couldn't have stopped himself even if he had wanted to. He reached out and placed his hand over Gibbs' fingers gently.

"It's okay, Jethro. It's who you are. I know that, and they do too. But you hurt them, and you have to let them express that. They'll get over it. Give them time."

Gibbs looked up tentatively, then cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Tony. I'll be patient."

They both knew that Gibbs wasn't just talking about the others, that he was especially talking about Tony. Because Tony was angry and hurt too, much more than the others and with far more right to be, and Gibbs was now making a promise that he simply had to keep. Tony stared at him a few more moments, then nodded and gestured to Gibbs' still half full plate.

"Eat. We'll be late otherwise."

~~~~~

They arrived at the office later than Gibbs would usually get there, but when everyone spotted Tony coming out of the elevator with Gibbs, the oddity of Gibbs arriving after his team was forgotten in the pleasure of seeing the younger agent again. Tony was a little overwhelmed at how much he had been missed, not realizing until now how much his presence had influenced the mood in the bullpen, especially around Gibbs. 

Gibbs introduced Tony to his team, and the younger man chatted to them for a while, then went up to see Vance. He spent a long time with the Director, and made it to Abby's lab just in time. Despite their talk that morning, Gibbs had insisted on following Tony down there, and watched from the doorway while Abby happily threw her arms around Tony in a pleased hug, not a single punch in sight. When she caught Gibbs looking at them, Abby's eyes narrowed a little, but Tony whispered something into her ear and she brightened again. Gibbs turned away and left them to catch up.

Gibbs barely saw Tony that day. After the Director and Abby's lab, Tony went to lunch with Tim, spent a long time in Autopsy with Ducky and Palmer, then sat at a free desk on the other side of the partition from where Gibbs was sitting and had a long call with Bishop, catching up with her too. Every time Gibbs heard Tony laugh merrily, his heart clenched a little in both sadness and joy.

In the end it was four in the afternoon and the end of Gibbs' shift when Tony leaned over the partition and addressed Gibbs.

"Hey, Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go now? You were going to help me, remember?"

Gibbs immediately closed the file he was reviewing, released his team, and motioned for Tony to lead the way.

"Whatever you want, DiNozzo."

Both men ignored the shocked and curious glances thrown their way at that statement.

~~~~~

"We'll need a trailer for my piano."

Gibbs nodded at Tony's statement. They had loaded most of Tony's things which had been in storage into Gibbs' truck, but the piano was a different matter. 

"I'll take care of it tomorrow."

Tony's smile was radiant.

"Thanks, Jethro. I missed my piano while I was in Spain. I can't wait to play again."

"I can't wait to hear you play."

Gibbs took out his phone, avoiding the pleased look in Tony's eyes for the moment. He called a friend who had a trailer, and asked if he could borrow it. Nodding at the affirmation, Gibbs thanked his friend. 

"Let's go. We can pick up your piano after we've dropped off the rest of your stuff."

A couple of hours later the piano was settled into place in Gibbs' living room, Tony's other things stored away in the closets and drawers Tony had claimed for himself, and Gibbs sat in his recliner with a glass of bourbon while he listened to Tony play. Tony's fingers danced over the keys, drawing beautiful melodies and poignant counter chords from the instrument, and Gibbs felt emotions well up inside of him again. When Tony had at last soothed the need in his chest, Gibbs had a distinct impression of the love, pain and anguish that Tony had gone through the past few months, expressed through Tony's music, and he blinked away his own pain when he slowly made his way over to Tony. Gibbs knew he was out of line, but couldn't stop himself. He leaned in and kissed Tony's temple.

"Thank you, Anthony. And I truly am sorry."

That evening when Tony settled in bed and thought of Gibbs downstairs on the couch, he felt longing and desire, and had to hold himself back from inviting Gibbs back into their bed.

~~~~~

It was a few days before they even got around to talking about Tony's options for his further career. Tony laid out the choices and Gibbs listened intently, giving Tony his honest opinion.

"Your own team in DC would be wonderful, but I think you would be truly great as a roving agent. You could combine it with Vance's request for an assessment of certain offices."

Tony blinked. For a moment he felt a stab to his chest. Gibbs wanted him to leave? Just when they had started growing closer together again. Gibbs saw the expression and quickly elaborated, something he'd soon learned he needed to do with Tony if he wanted to make things right.

"I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you like crazy. Probably won't be able to sleep without you being safely upstairs in bed. But…"

"But?"

"It's the best choice for your career. Vance has trust in you. You can do great things, Anthony, the things I always wanted for you."

Tony swallowed hard. 

"Really?"

"Of course."

The talk was short and to the point, but in his heart Tony knew that Gibbs was right. It was what he had wanted himself too, and now that he had his confirmation, the decision was easy. The following morning, Tony went to Vance to declare his decision.

~~~~~

It was dark and rainy, the sound of the water pelting against the windows loud but soothing, and Tony gave his eyes the time to adjust to the darkness so he could make out Gibbs' sleeping features. He softly reached out his hand and brushed it over Gibbs' cheek, the older man waking up immediately. Gibbs gasped for breath once, twice, then opened his arms. Tony slid into his embrace effortlessly, settling on top of Gibbs and melting into his arms. They stayed like that or a long time before Tony finally spoke.

"Jethro?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Come upstairs with me?"

This time it was clearly a question, not an order as Tony had been issuing over the last couple of months. Gibbs smiled softly and kissed Tony's temple, a gesture he'd made a few times in the last couple of months, the only thing Tony really allowed him. 

"Whatever you want, Tony."

And Gibbs followed Tony upstairs, thinking that he would get to hold Tony in his arms all night tonight. But he was in for a surprise.

~~~~~

It was over six months since Tony had accepted his new assignment, and he had stepped in for several teams in that time, assessing them while he was there. Vance had made good use of Tony's recommendations and made some changes to the field offices based on them. Tony missed Gibbs like crazy while he was gone, but had to endure it. He had renewed the sublet on his apartment silently, neither of them made any mention of it. 

Tony had quickly gained a reputation as formidable as Gibbs' in the last few months, and both were secretly pleased by it. Tony finally got the recognition Gibbs had always known he deserved, and Gibbs had had to field plenty of furious calls from old friends and acquaintances, explaining that he had nothing to do with it and Tony was simply on assignment for the Director. Vance was very pleased indeed, but still curious about what was going on between the two men. When he had been slipped DiNozzo's file to sign off on the change of address and recognized Gibbs', he'd been very curious indeed as befitted an NCIS Director, but neither man had come to talk to him. He tried very hard not to worry.

~~~~~

Tony loved his new job, but missed Gibbs. It had been just over six months, and the two of them had been growing closer together steadily, and Tony knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. His last assignment had taken him to Miami, and while he'd had a great time, his last night there before he would return, he had decided. Enough. It had been enough. He needed Gibbs, he loved Gibbs. He couldn't stand keeping Gibbs at a distance anymore.

Tony returned home in the middle of the night, and let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he caressed his finger over Gibbs' sleeping cheek. Gibbs woke instantly and opened his arms for Tony to slip in to. Tony simply couldn't resist. He folded himself to Gibbs' body and reveled in the warmth and security of that strong embrace. It lasted long, long minutes.

"Jethro?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Come upstairs with me?"

"Whatever you want, Tony."

It had been enough. Tony couldn't deny this anymore. He brought Gibbs upstairs.

Without words, Tony asked Gibbs to love him, and Gibbs complied after he had gotten over his initial surprise that he was allowed this. Gibbs made love to Tony slowly and sweetly, driving Tony crazy with desire, catching his release with his fingers and bringing them to his mouth for a taste of the lover he'd been denied for so long through his own fault. When they came down, Tony breathed deeply.

"I love you, Jethro."

"I was so scared…"

"What?"

"You overwhelmed my feelings for my girls. I couldn't allow that. It scared me."

At last Tony at least felt like he was beginning to understand. 

"Jethro… I would never ask you to… never want you to…"

"I know that. Now. Tony, I…"

"It's alright, my love. You don't…"

"I know. I love you, Anthony. So much…"

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the tears that slid through his closed eyelids. He just said one thing more.

"Never hurt me like that without talking to me again, Jethro."

"I won't, my sweet, I won't. I love you. Please don't leave me again."

Tony just nodded, in faith that everything between them would be fine. And it was.


End file.
